1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat. More specifically, the invention relates to a vehicle seat in which a striker that is a rod member and that is engaged with a lock mechanism arranged outside a seatback is securely fitted to a frame body of the seatback.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicle rear seat according to related art, a seatback is locked by lock mechanisms that are arranged at vehicle body wall portions located on the right and left sides of the seatback, and the backrest angle of the seatback is fixed (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-110962 (JP 2011-110962 A)). More specifically, strikers that are rod members and that are engageable with the lock mechanisms are coupled to right and left side portions of the seatback, and the strikers are inserted in and locked by the lock mechanisms. The strikers are fixed to a framework of the seatback by welding.
In the related art described in JP 2011-110962 A, the strikers are welded in advance to the framework of the seatback. Therefore, it is necessary to set up a configuration that makes it possible to fit an upholstery member over the framework while avoiding the strikers. This complicates the structure of the seatback.